les souvenirs vont ils changer le choix d'Elena?
by elisa1910
Summary: Elena a fait son choix mais lorsqu'elle se réveille, tout ses souvenirs effacés refont surface et ne l'aide pas tenir la promesse qu'elle a fait en choisissant Stefan. Va-t-elle céder à la tentation ou au contraire y resister? Fiction delena
1. Chapter 1

**Ma fiction se déroule juste après la fin de l'épisode 3x22 quand Elena se réveille. Ma fiction est Delena et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Je ne sais absolument pas ce qui va se passer dans la saison 4. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais qu'inventer.**

Pdv Elena :

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivée, je me trouve dans une salle d'autopsie avec Stefan au dessus de moi en train de pleurer. La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est d'ordonner à Stefan de sauver Matt avant moi. Puis plus rien et le fait que je sois allongée sur une table d'autopsie me fais vraiment peur. Qu'est-qui a pu m'arriver ? Je me relève et regarde Stefan, il ne c'est pas rendu compte que j'étais réveillé.

Elena- Stefan qu'est qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu pleures et pourquoi je suis dans cette salle sordide ?

Stefan- Oh Elena si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux mon amour si j'avais su !

-Quoi mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Elena ce matin c'était plus grave que ce que Meredith a dit et pour te soigner elle t'a donné du sang de vampire et tout alors tu t'es noyée. Je comprends si tu ne veux pas achever la transformation car je te laisserai toujours faire tes choix mais sache que ça me tuera si tu ne vit pas.

Aussitôt quand il parla d'achever ma transformation mes veines gonflèrent sous mes yeux et je dû respirer calmement pour reprendre mes esprits. J'avais vu tous les vampires que je connais ou presque le faire.

-Je ne sais pas… Stefan je suis devenu ce que j'ai toujours refusé de devenir, il faut que je réfléchisse.

-On ferai mieux de remonter maintenant que tu es réveillée.

- Ok, allons-y.

Pdv Damon :

Je n'en reviens pas ! Je commence par voir Alaric mourir donc évidemment mes pensées dévient vers Elena, Elena, qui a choisit mon frère soit dit en passant. Je cours à l'hôpital et là Meredith m'apprend que le matin même elle a dû sauver Elena en lui donnant du sang de vampire et que donc elle ressuscitera en … vampire.

Pdv Elena :

Nous sortions de l'hôpital et je vois Damon, assis contre un mur, en train de pleurer. C'est le jour des Salvatore ou quoi ? Je le regarde de plus près et il tourne la tête vers nous ou plutôt vers moi.

Damon- Elena ?

Je me plonge dans ses yeux et un souvenir me revient :

/Flash Back/

-Katherine

-Heu non, je m'appelle Elena.

-Oh, tu sembles juste… Je suis désolé tu me rappelles juste quelqu'un. Je suis Damon

-Sans vouloir t'offenser Damon, ça un peu peur de te voir là, au milieu de nulle part.

-Tu peux parler, tu es ici toute seule.

-C'est Mystic Falls, il arrive jamais rien de mal ici. Je me suis disputée avec mon copain.

-A quel sujet ? Si je peux me permettre.

-La vie, le futur, il a déjà tout planifié.

-Tu ne veux pas ça.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je veux.

-C'est pas vrai, tu veux ce que tout le monde veux.

-Quoi ? Un mystérieux étranger qui a toutes les réponses?

-Ca fait longtemps que j'attends. J'ai appris deux ou trois choses.

-Donc Damon, dis moi, qu'est-ce que je veux ?

-Tu veux un amour qui te consume. De la passion, de l'aventure et même un peu de danger.

-Et toi, tu veux quoi ?

J'entends un coup de klaxon et me retourne, ce sont mes parent.

-C'est mes parents.

Je me retourne vers Damon et il me dit en m'hypnotisant.

-Je veux que tu obtiennes tout ce que tu désires. Mais pour l'instant tu vas oublier tout ça. Personne ne doit savoir que je suis là. Bonne nuit Elena.

Il disparait.

/Fin du flash Back/

Je suis de retour dans le présent et les deux frères me regardent bizarrement.

Stefan-Elena, ça va ?

Elena-Oui c'est juste un souvenir qu'on m'a forcé à oublier.

Je vis Damon pâlir à vue d'œil, déjà qu'il est pas très bronzé.

-Ah bon et c'est quoi.

-Ma première rencontre avec quelqu'un.

Tient il a repris des couleurs depuis que j'ai dit ça. Il m'aurait effacé autre chose ?

-Mais qui ?

-Oh ça te regarde ? Non !

Damon- Comment tu te sens ?

-ça va mais je ne sais pas, je vois tout mieux, je me sens invincible mais je commence à faiblir et j'ai faim.

-Tu vas achever la transformation ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Je me plongeai dans les yeux de Damon et m'y perdis comme lors de notre première rencontre et même depuis, à chaque fois que je le regarde trop dans les yeux c'est la même chose. Oh non, je me sens repartir et c'est reparti pour un souvenir. Je sens que c'est encore Damon vu sa tête tout à l'heure.

/Flash Back/

Je rentre dans ma chambre et vois Damon assis sur le rebord de ma fenêtre.

-Joli pyjama.

-Je suis fatigué Damon.

-J'apporte ça.

Mon collier j'en reviens pas c'est lui qui me l'a rapporté ?

-Je pensais qu'il avait disparu.

Il me fît non de la tête

-Merci

J'allais l'attraper mais il recula sa main.

-S'il te plait rend le moi.

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin de le dire avec mon collier?

-Parce que je suis sur le point de dire la chose la plus égoïste de ma vie.

-Damon ne fait pas ça.

-Tu as juste besoin de l'entendre. Je t'aime. Et c'est parce que je t'aime que je ne peux pas être égoïste avec toi. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas le savoir ? Je ne te mérite pas, mais mon frère si.

Il m'embrasse tendrement sur le front, j'ai les yeux humides et je sens que je vais pleurer. C'est la plus belle déclaration de toute ma vie.

-Mon dieu, j'aurai aimé que tu n'aies pas à oublier ça. Mais tu le dois.

Une larme coule sur sa joue. Je ferme les yeux et quand je les rouvre je suis seule dans ma chambre avec mon collier autour du cou. Il est parti

/Fin du Flash Back/

-Damon…

**Et voila fin du premier chapitre de ma fiction. J'espère que ça vous plait. En tout cas laissez moi des reviews please et dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ma fiction se déroule juste après la fin de l'épisode 3x22 quand Elena se réveille. Ma fiction est Delena et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Je ne sais absolument pas ce qui va se passer dans la saison 4. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais qu'inventer.**

**Avant de commencer je réponds au reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir**

**Mariie : Merci pour ta reviews ça me fait plaisir que tu veuilles lire la suite.**

**PATTENROND : Merci de m'avoir dit que c'était trop court. Je vais essayer de faire des chapitres plus longs à l'avenir.**

**Virginie : Moi aussi à fond Delena et je suis contente que tu sois pressée de lire la suite.**

**Ste : J'espère que tu trouves que je publie assez vite **

**Camille-nian : je suis super contente que tu adores et j'espère que la suite est assez vite publiée à ton gout.**

**Helene : Je suis ravie que ma fiction te plaise et que tu ais envie de lire la suite. XOXO**

**Chlo : Contente que ça te plaise et que tu veuilles lire la suite.**

**Fan-delena : Contente que tu aimes comment Elena remet Stefan à sa place et que tu aimes ce premier chapitre.**

**C est mwaa : Contente que tu adores et j'espère que la suite te plaira.**

**Sans vous faire attendre encore plus, voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Laissez-moi des reviews car ça fait toujours plaisir et si vous avez des conseils n'hésitez pas. Bisous **

Pdv Elena :

-Damon…

Plus rien n'existait autour de nous, il n'y avait que lui et moi. Je n'ose même pas imaginer la tête de Stefan. Je dû rompre ce lien car Stefan essayait de m'emmener voir les autres si j'ai bien suivi. Il faudra que je parle à Damon sans que Stefan ne soit là car je pense qu'il me doit des explications. Je me laissai entraîner et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le manoir où tout le monde nous attendaient.

Pdv Stefan (tout petit) :

Je n'ai pas du tout apprécié ce petit moment entre eux. Après tout c'est moi qu'elle a choisis mais je sens que Damon ne va pas en rester là. Après tout j'aurai fait la même chose si c'était lui qu'elle avait choisi.

Pdv Caroline :

Je n'en peux plus ! Aucune nouvelle d'Elena ni de Stefan ni de Damon. Tout le monde est à crans mais je vais mieux depuis que Tyler m'a rejoint. D'ailleurs il est un peu bizarre mais ça doit être qu'il a faillit mourir, il faudra que demande à Bonnie comment elle a fait pour nous garder en vie et si Klaus est mort.

Jeremy- Bon ils font quoi ? Matt qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?

Matt- J'emmenai Elena loin de Mystic Falls et Rebekah a surgit devant nous et pour l'éviter j'ai tourné le volant et nous avons atterris dans l'eau. On était coincé et après c'est le trou noir. Je crois qu'Elena a voulu que Stefan me sauve en premier mais je ne suis pas sur.

La porte s'ouvrit et on se leva tous. On vit Elena et Stefan rentrer mais pas de Damon en vue. Tant mieux il me saoule. Je ne comprends même pas comment Elena peut l'aimer. Car après tout c'est vrai elle l'aime même si elle refuse de l'admettre et que je ne connais pas son choix, tout le monde le sait sinon elle n'aurait pas eu à choisir.

Elena- Ba qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ? Vous avez vu un fantôme ou quoi ?

Jeremy- Moi oui, celui d'Alaric, ce qui veut dire que tu es morte mais tu es là donc la seule alternative c'est que tu es devenue…

Bonnie- Un vampire. As-tu achevé la transformation ?

Elena- Non pas encore mais je vais réfléchir.

-Ba prends pas trop de temps car tu n'as pas l'éternité devant toi.

Pdv Elena

Je n'avais pas encore regardé Caroline dans les yeux mais lorsque je le fis, je me sentis de nouveau emporté ailleurs comme pour les souvenirs que Damon m'avait effacé.

/Flash Back (NA : inventé par moi)/

C'était un mercredi après midi de l'été qui vient de passer. J'étais dans la chambre de Bonnie avec elle et Caroline qui essayait de me remonter le moral car ça faisait un mois que Stefan était parti avec Klaus. Nous faisions une sorte de séance de spiritisme.

Bonnie- Alors vous voulez faire quoi ?

Caroline- On peut voir qui est son âme sœur ?

Bonnie- Heu oui mais ce n'est pas sur à 100%.

-On essaye quand même. T'as besoin de quoi Bonnie ?

-Des bougies, de l'eau, de la terre, des allumettes et d'ouvrir les fenêtres pour le vent.

Caroline- Ok pas de problème.

On sentit un coup de vent et elle réapparut avec tous les ingrédients.

-Allez Bonnie on t'écoute.

Bonnie- Tenons nous les mains, et maintenant on commence par qui ?

Caroline- Elena !

Bonnie- ok. Alors Elena concentre toi et après regarde dans le bol où j'ai mis les ingrédients et tu nous diras qui tu vois. Caroline aussi tu peux le faire et tu me confirmeras ce qu'elle a vu.

- Allons-y.

Bonnie se mit à parler dans une langue étrange un peu comme quand elle a ouvert le tombeau avec sa grand-mère pour que Damon libère Katherine. La seule chose que je reconnaissais était mon prénom.

Bonnie- « Elena reperit eius dimidium nunc, eius anima coeunt. Veritatem et est reuelata.

Accipittestimonium veritatis illius. »

Je me penchai pour regarder dans le bol et vit Damon. Ça pour une surprise c'est une surprise. Je vis alors défiler sous mes yeux tous les moments que j'ai passé avec Damon. De notre rencontre (pas la vrai ni la déclaration) jusqu'à hier et notre mémorable bataille d'eau dans le jardin du Manoir.

Caroline se pencha à son tour et sembla aussi étonnée que moi.

Bonnie- Alors ?

-Damon

Bonnie et Caroline se regardèrent puis se tournèrent vers moi. Caroline m'enleva mon collier alors que je me débattais.

Caroline- Tu vas oublier que Damon est ton âme sœur, tu vas oublier tout ce que tu viens de voir. Nous avons seulement regardé la mienne qui est Tyler. Ce n'est pas sur à 100% donc tu ne poseras pas de questions si ce n'est pas vrai. Tu m'as comprise ?

-Je t'ai comprise.

Je me retrouvais avec mon collier et nous passâmes un formidable après-midi.

/Fin du Flash Back/

Je les regardais avec colère, elles avaient osé me cacher ça mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi étant donnée que ce n'est pas sur à 100%. En tout cas Caroline était déjà amoureuse de Tyler.

Caroline- Elena ? Ça va ?

-Comment vous avez pu ? Vous n'aviez pas le droit de m'effacer ça !

Bonnie- Elena écoute on est désolé mais on ne voulait pas que tu ne saches plus où tu en étais.

-C'est nul ça comme excuse franchement Bonnie. Trouve mieux la prochaine fois !

Nous continuâmes à nous disputer mais personne autour de nous ne comprenait pourquoi et Stefan devait sans doute se demander si ça avait un rapport avec Damon.

Pdv Damon

J'arrivai au manoir légèrement non beaucoup soul. J'avais été au grill après le départ de mon frère et d'Elena, rien que de penser à elle ça me fait mal, pour me saouler. J'entendis une dispute assez violente entre trois filles et après un effort pire que surhumain je réussi à mettre un nom sur ces voix. C'était Blondie, la sorcière et Elena qui se disputaient. Les autres essayaient de comprendre ce qui arrivait à Elena car d'après ce que j'ai compris elle leur en voulait de je ne sais pas trop quoi. Je fis une entrée spectaculaire dans la salle en me prenant le mur car je ne marchais pas droit et tout le monde me regarda sauf les filles qui étaient trop occupées à se disputer. Stefan attrapa Elena et la recula pendant que Jeremy faisait pareil avec Bonnie et Tyler avec Caroline.

Stefan- Elena qu'est-ce qui te prends.

Elena- J'en ai mare toutes les personnes à qui je faisais le plus confiance m'ont trahies !

Stefan- Mais comment ça qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Il est con (désolé mais sinon ça faisait moins bien en + c'est Damon qui pense) ou quoi celui là. Finalement il n'est pas très différent de Jeremy.

Elena- C'est juste que Caroline, Damon et Bonnie m'ont effacés des souvenirs.

Tyler- ça change pas que tu dois prendre ta décision Elena car sinon tu vas mourir ou te jeter sur Matt ou Jeremy.

Tout pour gâcher le moment. Je suis sûre que Stefan allait lui demander ce qu'on lui avait effacé et qu'elle lui aurait répondu une bonne réplique comme elle l'a fait tout à l'heure devant moi.

Elena- Ma décision est prise.

Jeremy- ça a été plus vite que pour une autre décision d'après ce que Matt m'a dit.

Et là un truc auquel personne ne s'attendait, Elena fonça vers lui toutes dents dehors et le mordis. Personne ne bougeait donc évidemment c'est moi qui vais la séparer de lui. A croire que je ne suis que la roue de secours quand personne n'est près à réagir. Ça fait donc deux erreurs pour mon frère ce soir : il ne sauve pas sa copine qui devient un vampire car là il n'y a plus d'autre alternative à part un pieu dans le cœur vu qu'elle vient de se nourrir et ne l'empêche pas de tuer son frère. Je pense que je gagne des points mais c'est trop tard car elle a choisi l'ennui à la passion. Mais c'est pas une raison pour qu'elle s'en veuille pour l'éternité donc je l'emmène loin dans une petite maison que je connais et qui est à moi dans la foret. Une fois arrivée elle se calma et me regarda. Je pu voir toute la gratitude qu'elle éprouvait dans ses yeux, elle n'avait pas besoin de parler je la comprenais rien qu'en la regardant et ça elle l'avait compris depuis longtemps.

**Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Est-ce que c'est assez long ? Vous avez envie de lire la suite ? Laissez-moi vos réponses en reviews et à bientôt pour la suite ! XOXO **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ma fiction se déroule juste après la fin de l'épisode 3x22 quand Elena se réveille. Ma fiction est Delena et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Je ne sais absolument pas ce qui va se passer dans la saison 4. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais qu'inventer.**

**Avant de commencer je réponds au reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir.**

**Helene : ça me rassure que tu ais aimé mon invention de flash back car je n'étais pas sur que ça plairait et je voulais en faire d'autres.**

**Ste : Contente que tu trouves ma fiction super et que tu ais envie de lire la suite.**

**pat35 : Contente que tu aimes.**

**fan-delena : ça me fait plaisir que tu adores et que tu veuilles lire la suite.**

**Delena : ça me fait très plaisir que tu aimes et que tu trouves ma fiction bien écrite car j'en avais déjà écrite mais je n'étais pas sur de ce que les gens pensaient sur la manière d'écrire.**

**Virginie : Moi aussi j'avais envie de la tuer quand je me suis relue et je pense que les gens aiment bien Damon quand même mais qu'ils le disent pas.**

**Ayliiiin : Contente que ça te plaise ! Pour le temps d'écriture ça varie en fonction de mon inspiration et j'essaye d'arrêter les chapitres en fonction de l'intrigue donc le chapitre 1 j'ai mis environ 2h00 et le chapitre 2, 2h30.**

**M : contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite. **

**missP : J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu de ce que tu vas lire ).**

**Merci à tous pour les reviews car c'est tout de suite plus motivant et désolé pour l'attente. Maintenant place au chapitre trois.**

Pdv Elena :

Je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de ses yeux. Je ne savais pas où nous étions mais d'après l'environnement c'était une foret, surement dans un coin de Mystic Falls. Il fallait que je lui parle mais par où commencer, j'avais peur, peur que les résolutions que j'avais prise en choisissant Stefan soient réduites à néant si je me rapprochais trop de Damon. Bon allez je me lance.

-On est où ?

Damon (oh non ce n'est pas vrai il me fait le sourire auquel je suis incapable de résister)-Je m'attendais à une autre question mais bon, nous sommes à la limite de Mystic Falls dans une maison, une maison qui m'appartient.

-Ok mais à quoi tu t'attendais ?

Damon- à des « Pourquoi m'as-tu effacé la mémoire ? » « T'avais pas le droit ! » etc.

-Non mais arrêtes ma voix n'est pas comme ça. C'est vrai que tiens, pendant que tu en parles de toi-même pourquoi m'as-tu effacé la mémoire ?

Damon- Tu n'as pas compris mais je te l'ai dit avant de les effacés, personne ne devait savoir que j'étais là et je ne suis pas égoïste contrairement à certaine.

-Damon, vous m'avez demandé de faire un choix, je l'ai fait. Je m'en veux que ça te blesse mais c'est mon choix et tu dois l'accepter.

Damon- Tu me laisses pas trop le choix. Maintenant je vais te laisser parce que faut que je fasse ma valise pour quitter la ville.

-Non Damon tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça !

Damon- J'accepte tes choix même s'ils sont plus absurdes les uns que les autres donc accepte les miens pour une fois.

-Et toi tiens parole ! Tu m'as promit que jamais tu ne me laisseras.

Damon- Tu as mon cher petit frère maintenant, même si il est incapable de s'occuper de toi vu que depuis que tu l'as choisi il t'a laissé mourir pour sauver le serveur et il t'aurait laissé tuer ton frère.

-J'ai besoin de toi Damon, que tu m'aides à m'adapter, que tu… que tu m'aimes.

Damon- Pour ne pas être aimer en retour ? Non merci, je passe mon tour.

-Alors fais semblant je t'en supplie.

J'avais les larmes qui coulaient désormais sur mes joues, je savais que j'avais promis que je laisserai partir le frère que je ne choisirai pas mais j'en étais incapable. Laisser partir Damon c'est du pur suicide même si je ne l'avouerai jamais à personne. Comme Caroline me l'a dit il fait parti de moi, je l'ai dans la peau. C'est assez flippant pour les gens qui pensent connaitre Damon car ils le voient différemment de comment moi je le vois.

Damon- Tu sais que c'est impossible pour moi de te résister. T'as de la chance, je reste. Je ne peux pas te laisser avec mon frère sinon les petits animaux tous mignons de la Terre vont disparaitre.

Je lui sautai dans les bras, j'étais tellement heureuse et je pense qu'il s'en est rendu compte.

Pdv Damon

Je lisais le bonheur sur le visage de ma princesse. Ce que je ne dit pas c'est que je n'avais pas envie de partir, la laisser vivre une petite vie tranquille avec mon frère me rendait malade. J'allai tout faire pour lui monter que je suis fait pour elle. Elle n'aurait cependant pas du se rapprocher autant car ses lèvres m'attiraient mais ce n'est pas surprenant. Son expression disait « ce n'est pas vrai qu'est-ce que je fais dans ses bras ? Oh lala je perds la tête ». C'était très amusant mais pour le moment j'avais envie de faire autre chose donc je commençai à me pencher vers elle attendant sa réaction. Contrairement à ce que je pensais elle ne me repoussa pas, au contraire elle s'avança plus vers moi et combla rapidement l'espace qui nous séparait. C'était un des plus beaux baisers de mon existence. Les autres évidemment c'était avec Elena. Le baiser était sensuel, passionné mais sans être violent. Ses lèvres chaudes sur les miennes me procuraient un bien fou. Comment décrire cette sensation, c'était tout simplement exquis. Plus rien autour de nous, juste nous deux.

Pdv Elena :

Ce n'est pas vrai, jamais je n'ai embrassé quelqu'un comme ça et jamais personne ne m'avait embrassé comme ça. C'est indescriptible cette passion et ce lien qu'il y a entre nous à chaque fois que nous sommes ensemble, nous sommes comme connectés et lorsque l'un de nous va mal, l'autre aussi. J'ai envie d'aller plus loin mais j'ai peur de faire une bêtise. Mais après tous et si j'en avais fait une en choisissant Stefan ? Je commençais à déshabiller mais il me repoussa légèrement.

Damon- Tu es sure de vouloir faire ça ?

-Non mais j'en ai envie.

Et c'était reparti pour un tour, Damon m'emmena à vitesse vampirique dans une chambre surement la sienne. Elle ressemblait un peu à celle de Mystic Falls mais en beaucoup plus grande et plus luxueuse. Je reconnaissais bien les goûts de Damon. Je me reconcentrais sur Damon qui venait de déchirer mon jean et qui s'attaquait à mon T-shirt pendant que je lui enlevais son jean.

Je passais la plus belle nuit de mon existence mais aussi la plus courte.

Le lendemain je me réveillai dans les bras du vampire qui dormait encore paisiblement, un air détendu sur le visage, il avait l'air heureux mais malheureusement je devais mettre fin à son bonheur. J'avais honte, honte de moi-même. Je venais à peine de me remettre avec Stefan que je le trompais. A l'heure qu'il est il doit être mort d'inquiétude.

Je ne veux pas faire du mal à Stefan donc je sais ce que je vais faire, je vais partir. Je sais que si je restais ça allait se reproduire et je ne veux pas non plus faire du mal à Damon. Après tout ce temps ils méritent de pouvoir avoir une complicité sans qu'une femme ou l'amour qu'ils portent à la même femme les séparent. Je vais donc partir, loin très loin. Je voulais en savoir plus sur mes ancêtres surtout du côté Petrova. Bon allez maintenant il faut que je le réveille. Non en faite je vais lui laisser un mot. Ça fait lâche mais je n'ai pas le courage de lui dire en face.

Je prends donc un papier et un crayon et écrit.

_« Cher Damon,_

_Je suis désolé de partir mais vous méritez d'être tranquilles ton frère et toi. La nuit que nous venons de passer était une erreur mais sache que je ne la regretterai jamais. Tel que je te connais tu vas dormir jusqu'à 10h00 mais à cette heure là je serai loin. Loin de mon frère, loin de Stefan, loin de toi. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais quand nous sommes rentrés, après que je sois parti avec Alaric pour retrouver Stefan et que tu ne viennes avec nous, tu m'as dit que tu voulais que je te dise que je m'inquiète pour toi car tu voulais que je me souvienne de ce que j'ai pu ressentir quand il n'était pas là. Je n'oublierai jamais. Tous nos moments passés ensemble sont gravés dans mon cœur pour l'éternité._

_Je t'aime mais ne cherche pas à me retrouver_

_Elena »_

Je dois partir avant qu'il ne se réveille. Je lui jette un dernier coup d'œil puis m'en vais chez moi à vitesse vampirique.

**Alors ce chapitre ? Désolé il a été long à arriver mais c'est dur le week-end surtout que je devais réviser mon histoire de l'art. Laissez des reviews et dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre please.**


End file.
